mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 104 - Women of the Prehistoric Planet
The movie Colonizing spaceships crash land on primitive planet and face peril. Information * First film featured on the show (post-KTMA) to be in color, going by production code number. The episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel has found a couch in the loading bay and has redecorated the bridge to get some talk show experience under his belt for his return to Earth. Invention Exchange: Crow doesn't explain how he made brownies when they ran out brownie mix a long time ago. Down in Deep 13 The Mads' invention is Clay & Lar's Flesh Barn, a fast-food chain that only serves raw meat, while Joel unveils toilet paper in a bottle, which is literally just a roll of toilet paper in a soda bottle. Segment Two: Tom and Joel are playing ''This is Your Life'' when a Doomsday Device arrives at the SOL. Joel insists on bringing it inside and accidentally activates its self-destruct. Segment Three: Joel & the Bots try to disarm the Isaac Asimov Doomsday Device, but the included manual is badly translated from Korean and only serves to make things worse. Segment Four: Joel & the Bots are still trying to disarm the Doomsday Device, but they fail and are turned into duplicate Isaac Asimovs. Ending Segment: Joel & the Bots discover that they can simply remove their Asimov sideburns; they then read letters and announce the winning entry for the Avocado Man Contest. Back in Deep 13, Larry sings to Dr. Forrester thanking him for letting him serve the head scientist, who uses earplugs to survive it. Obscure references *''"And all from the horoscope chart used by Nancy Reagan."'' :Former first lady Nancy Reagan seemed to rely on astrological signs read by an astrologer to assist planning her husband's presidential schedule after his 1981 assassination attempt. *''"Who wrote this, Charlie Callas?"'' - Said by Servo in response to the badly translated Korean instructions for the doomsday device. :Charlie Callas was a comic who made a lot of indecipherable sounds and noises in place of words when he did his act. He used sounds and facial expressions as punch lines, e.g., "And then the guys went zzip with the *whistle* and voop!" *''"Ah, the Samuel Beckett method!"'' - Servo, after Joel starts playing eeny, meeny, miny, moe to determine which wire to snip. :Samuel Beckett was a playwright who subscribed to the theory of absurdism, that life is a random series of events devoid of meaning or purpose. Success or failure of individuals is based on pure chance. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe is a method of random selection without purpose. *''"Who are you? Donald O'Connor?"'' - Said by Crow just before the infamous "Hi-keeba" scene. : was an American singer, dancer and actor, best known for the film Singin' in the Rain, which featured high-energy dancing. "Hi-keeba" may be a reference to the Red takes in the film: knees bent with the legs far apart. *''"Even our name means Merry Christmas!"'' - Said when there is an exterior shot of the golden ship. :From a Norelco razor advertisement. They would blank out the 'R' and the 'CO' to spell NOEL while Santa was in an electric razor made to look like a sleigh. Santa was flying in the razor sleigh so it looked like a spaceship. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *J. Elvis Weinstein - Tom Servo / Dr. Laurence Erhardt Guest cast *Michael J. Nelson - Isaac Asimov's Literary Doomsday Device MST3K crew Full crew Production *According to Kevin Murphy in The Amazing Colossal Episode Guide, this episode was the last to be taped for the season due to issues securing the movie rights and was not re-numbered along with the previous nine episodes for unknown reasons. Watching the season by episode number can cause confusion, with the winners of the contest announced in Robot Holocaust (episode 110) appearing before that episode and contest are even introduced. Additionally, letters are read at the end which mention The Corpse Vanishes (episode 105; mistakenly referred to as The Bride Vanishes) and Project Moon Base (episode 109) and a brief callback to a joke in The Black Scorpion (episode 113) is made during the movie. **Further, a letter from Project Moon Base complains that the show hadn't done any "color movies" up to that point; despite this being an "earlier color movie" in numerical order in the national show, the rights issues with the episode prevents it from being the first color movie on the show, giving that denomination to Robot Holocaust *Josh Weinstein's final produced episode as a regular. *First original song of the national series (by episode order). *This episode is the origin of the oft-repeated "Hi-keeba!" riff. It's uttered by Paul Gilbert's character Red Bradley during a bit of comedy relief in the movie between the third and fourth Host Segments. The line was mis-attributed to Wendell Corey in The Amazing Colossal Episode Guide; Corey actually played Admiral King. *Tom twice refers to one of the leading men as “Johnny Longtorso,” a name that would later be used in an invention exchange in Monster A-Go Go. *This episode features the first speaking role for Michael J. Nelson Movie Edits Like most of the riffed movies, Women of the Prehistoric Planet ''was edited for broadcast and had several scenes trimmed in length to fit within the desired time-slot. Footage cut from this film includes: * Part of the scene of the ''Cosmos 3 crashing on the titular planet while they crew fights to regain control from the mutineers. This includes the captain being shot and killed in the struggle. * Similarly, some scenes of the Cosmos 1'' preparing to land on the planet were removed or heavily trimmed. * A sequence in which Linda goes skinny-dipping before Tang encounters her. * A scene in which rescuers searching for the survivors encounter and kill a large snake. * A few scenes in which Captain Scott discusses his prejudices with other crew members. Goofs Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Rhino Entertainment in May 2006 as part of ''The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection, Volume 9, a 4-DVD set with Wild Rebels, The Sinister Urge, and The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies. ''The set went out of print in 2007 due to rights issues with this movie. In January 2019, Shout! Factory re-released the set. **The DVD features an introduction with actress Irene Tsu, who played '''Linda' in this movie, specifically taped for the release, discussing very briefly her time on this movie, her other roles and present work. Gallery References Women Of The Prehistoric Planet Women Of The Prehistoric Planet Category:Episodes directed by Jim Mallon